idealcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Metals and Alloys
Aluminium Alloys of aluminium Alnico (aluminium, nickel, cobalt): used for permanent magnets Duralumin (copper) Magnalium (5% magnesium)/used in airplane bodies, ladders,etc. Bismuth Alloys of bismuth Wood's metal (lead, tin, cadmium) Cobalt Copper Alloys of copper Beryllium copper (beryllium) Brass (zinc) Bronze (tin, aluminium or other element) Bell metal (tin) Phosphor bronze (tin and phosphorus) Speculum metal (tin) editAlloys of gallium Main article: Gallium Galfenol (iron) Galinstan (indium, tin) editAlloys of gold Main article: Gold The purity of alloys of gold is expressed in karats, (UK: carats) which indicates the ratio of the minimum amount of gold (by mass) over 24 parts total. 24 karat gold is fine gold (24/24 parts), and the engineering standard is that it be applied to alloys that have been refined to 99.9% or better purity ("3 Nines Fine"). There are, however, places in the world that allow the claim of 24kt. to alloys with as little as 99.0% gold ("2 Nines Fine" or "Point Nine-nine Fine). An alloy which is 14 parts gold to 10 parts alloy is 14 karat gold, 18 parts gold to 6 parts alloy is 18 karat, etc. This is becoming more commonly and accurately expressed as the result of the ratio, ie: 14/24 equals .585 (rounded off), and 18/24 is .750 ("Seven-fifty Fine"). There are hundreds of possible alloys and mixtures possible, but in general the addition of silver will color gold green, and the addition of copper will color it red. A mix of around 50/50 copper and silver gives the range of yellow gold alloys the public is accustomed to seeing in the marketplace. Iron editAlloys of iron Elinvar (nickel, chromium) Fernico (nickel, cobalt) Ferroalloys (category:Ferroalloys) Ferroboron Ferrochrome Ferromagnesium Ferromanganese Ferromolybdenum Ferronickel Ferrophosphorus Ferrosilicon Ferrotitanium Ferrovanadium Invar (nickel) Iron Cast iron (carbon) Pig iron (carbon) Wrought iron (carbon) Kovar (nickel, cobalt) Spiegeleisen (manganese, carbon, silicon) Steel (carbon) (Category:Steels) Bulat steel Chromoly (chromium, molybdenum) Crucible steel Damascus steel High speed steel Mushet steel HSLA steel Maraging steel Reynolds 531 Silicon steel (silicon) Spring steel Stainless steel (chromium, nickel) AL-6XN Alloy 20 Celestrium Marine grade stainless Martensitic stainless steel Surgical stainless steel (chromium, molybdenum, nickel) Zeron 100 (chromium, nickel, molybdenum) Tool steel (tungsten or manganese) Silver steel (US:Drill rod) (manganese, chromium, silicon) Wootz steel editAlloys of lead Main article: Lead Molybdochalkos (copper) Solder (tin) Terne (tin) Type metal (tin, antimony) editAlloys of magnesium Main article: Magnesium Elektron Magnox (aluminium) T-Mg-Al-Zn (Bergman phase) is a complex metallic alloy editAlloys of mercury Main article: Mercury (element) Amalgam editAlloys of nickel Main article: Nickel Category:Nickel alloys Alnico (aluminium, cobalt; used in magnets) Alumel (nickel, manganese, aluminium, silicon) Chromel (chromium) Cupronickel (bronze, copper) Ferronickel (iron) German silver (copper, zinc) Hastelloy (molybdenum, chromium, sometimes tungsten) Inconel (chromium, iron) Monel metal (copper, iron, manganese) Nichrome (chromium) Nicrosil (chromium, silicon, magnesium) Nisil (silicon) Nitinol (titanium, shape memory alloy) Soft magnetic alloys Mu-metal (iron) Ni-C (Nickel, Carbon) editAlloys of potassium Main article: Potassium NaK (sodium) KLi (lithium) editAlloys of plutonium Main article: Plutonium Plutonium-aluminium Plutonium-cerium Plutonium-cerium-cobalt Plutonium-gallium (gallium) Plutonium-gallium-cobalt Plutonium-zirconium editRare earth alloys Main article: Rare earth element Mischmetal (various rare earth elements) editAlloys of rhodium Pseudo palladium (Rhodium-silver alloy) editAlloys of silver Main article: Silver Argentium sterling silver (copper, germanium) Billon Britannia silver (copper) Doré bullion (gold) Electrum (gold) Goloid (copper, gold) Platinum sterling (platinum) Shibuichi (copper) Sterling silver (copper) Tibetan silver (copper) editAlloys of titanium Main article: Titanium Beta C (vanadium, chromium, others) 6al-4v (aluminium, vanadium) editAlloys of tin Main article: Tin Babbitt (copper, antimony, lead; used for bearing surfaces) Britannium (copper, antimony)1 Pewter (lead, copper) Solder (lead, antimony) Terne (lead) Bronze (copper) editAlloys of uranium Main article: Uranium Staballoy (depleted uranium with other metals, usually titanium or molybdenum) Uranium with plutonium, frequently found in nuclear reactors editAlloys of zinc Main article: Zinc Brass (copper) Zamak (aluminium, magnesium, copper) Electroplated Zinc alloys editAlloys of zirconium Main article: Zirconium Zircaloy (tin)